A user may upload user generated content to a server in order for that content to be displayed via a website. For example, an established media sharing system allows users to upload videos for open source sharing with other users via a website. Once a user's content has been uploaded to the website, the user may want to notify his friends that the content has been uploaded and is ready to view. However, there is often a delay between when the upload finishes and when the content is available for online viewing. This forces the user to undertake excessive work. For example, after the user uploads his content, the user must repeatedly check for the content to be available on the website, and then notify his friends once seeing that the content is ready to view. This constant rechecking of the website for availability of the content is a needless waste of bandwidth and time.